Every Rose has it's thorns
by Open-eyed-dreamer333
Summary: Rose Weasley has the perfect life, she's going into her 7th year at Hogwarts in the fall, has an amazing family and friends. But what will happen when rose get's kidnapped and taken from her perfect life?
1. Chapter 1

Rose woke with a start when she heard noise come from down stairs. Rose was alone in her house, her family had wanted to go see a muggle movie and she had already seen it with her cousin Al for his 17th birthday right after the school year ended, so she decided to stay in. Rose sleepily made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, where she saw a huge man, scars running up and down his body and face. Rose recognized him as one of the few people her father and uncle were trying to track down from the war that had still evaded them, Daniel Boardside

"Hello flower, nice to meet ya, i'm daniel,and you're mine." before Rose could react the man grabbed her and ran, the man ran for miles before coming to a parked car. He threw her into the car, then cast a number of spells on her, one being the full body-bind curse, leaving her immobile while he seat belted her in. Rose was wide awake now, she was cursing vividly in her head, as she couldn't currently use her voice yet. The man drove for a few hours and Rose could feel herself get movement back, though she still had puffy marks all over her legs. Rose glared the man's rear view mirror and he laughed, "I see you are becoming lively again flower, but I will warn you, if you so much as move in a way i don't like, i will curse you in ways your innocent, war free mind and soul couldn't handle. Rose grinded her teeth at this but remained counted her breaths, then counted street lamps, Rose counted any and everything until her mind could no longer take it, she took a deep breath and used her voice for the first time in hours, wording her request carefully and slowly, "Will. You. Please. Turn. On. The. Radio?" Rose looked into the rear view mirror watching his eyes as she said this. he cocked an eyebrow and chuckled while pressing a button, "Sure, anything for you flower." After 10 songs he started to pull into a seedy dilapidated looking motel, and it was starting to get light out again.

Once he was in a parking space he turned his head to her, and once again he looked like the cruel man who kidnapped her several hours ago, unlike who he looked like singing along to the radio as light sporadically hit him. "Now remember my threat, if you move in a way I don't like I will hurt you. We are going into room three to meet a buddy of mine and then trade cars with them after I get some sleep. My buddy will be staying awake to watch you to make sure you don't make a run for it, you may make use of the bathroom and kitchen or even one of the beds, but you may not look out windows for extended periods of time, touch the front door, reach for their wand or mine and you will not scream or yell. Do you understand me Flower?"

Rose nodded then spoke softly, "my name isn't Flower, it's Rose." The man narrowed his eyes then in almost a low growl he said "you are mine now, and you will be called whatever I decide for you to be called, so unless I say otherwise, your name is Flower." with that the man got out of the car slammed his door then opened her door and looked pointedly at her. Rose unseatbelted herself then stood wabley. Daniel grabbed her arm roughly and they walked to door three. He knocked to the first few beats of an old wizarding tune, something from the weird sisters, then waited. The door opened with a high pitched creak, in the doorway stood a woman, she had a fierce look on her face she also was covered in scars, but despite all this rose could tell that she couldn't be much older than Rose, 3 years tops.

Her kidnapper leaned to her ear and softly said, "Flower, this is Danika, my sister, of sorts, she will watch you as I sleep. Do not let her gender fool you, she is vicious and will attack with very little poking." He stood tall and placed a fist over his heart and she copied the movement, then they both bowed their heads. Danika moved away from the doorway and Rose shuffled in, as soon as Daniel was in the door was shut and locked, they both had their wands out casting different spells to keep both muggles and wizards from both finding the place and getting into the place. Rose immediately headed for the door she could see the bathroom in closed the door, relieved herself then after washing her hands stared into the mirror. Rose picked out her family in her features, finding comfort in thinking about her family, she was in there for hours thinking about them and if they would find her alive or dead


	2. Chapter 2

She heard her captor call her name, she came out of the bathroom and she saw them with a muggle device, a laptop, it was the one muggle thing she could work better than her mother. Daniel looked at her, "Flower, you are going to help us send a message to your mother on a social media website. We've made you a new account with your new name, we'll take a picture for your user picture to show your mother it is really you then we will type out the messages, you will answer the questions we let you answer, this will be the last time you contact your family, is that understood Flower?" Rose nodded her head, then saw Danika turn on the camera on the laptop she framed herself in the camera then before she could take the photo, daniel stopped her then put his lips on her head his eye looking into the camera then he clicked it, Rose saw how afraid she looked in the photo, surely her mother would to.

Rose looked at the facebook page trying not to cry, the bastard listed her as Married and made her name Flower Boarside nee Weasley. when they pulled up her mother's page and opened up the messenger Rose could feel a tear slip from her eye. Rose took a deep breathe then typed, ' _Mom, I don't know where i am, The man who took me says my name is Flower now. He told me this was my last chance to speak to family.'_

Rose could feel the tears fall down her face, her mom responded almost immediately ' _Rosie, don't worry, we will find you."_

Hermione looked once again at the photo that popped up on the computer at Harry's place in response to it picking up on anything relating to Daniel Boardside, the photo was Rose, on the brink of tears, pale and afraid with Daniel's Lips on her head. Hermione screamed for Ron and Harry when the message popped up from the account to her on her facebook account. Hermione talked to her daughter, comforting her, trying to ask her questions. When Ron and Harry came back they saw the photo, and they also knew what happened to Rose. When Hermione reminded Rose that she will always be her little girl no matter what happens she got a horrible message.

' _He says that in less than a month i'll be more his than anyone in the wizarding world no matter where i am and that you should know what that means.'_

Hermione felt her chest get heavy, It had been suspected that Greyback's old follower's were still changing people on purpose but there was no proof. Hermione let Ron send a message to Rose, then Harry. When Hermione broke the news to Rose about what her captor was and what his words meant she was terrified for her little girl.

' _Rose, listen to me, Boarside is a werewolf, he's planning on turning you into one too. We will find you, we will save you, but know, no matter what happens, we all love you'_

Rose read and re-read the message. She heard a pop and the light bulb above had exploded, Boardside was pissed, he snached the computer and rose could see the message

' _This is Daniel, and you've ruined the surprise Hermione, so i'm sorry but i'll have to cut this meeting short, but i'd like to remind you of Greyback and how on top of being merciless and cruel, he was also crazy, unlike him i'm not crazy.'_

Rose looked and Boarside with fearful eyes, not only had she not known what she was, but she had not expected him to actually do anything with or about her. She had figured she would be held for ransom, or for the wizard guarded section of azkaban. In the last 20 minutes Rose had found out he was determined to make her his "wife" and to turn her into a werewolf. She didn't know what to do.

Boarside walked over to Rose and grabbed her arm roughly, automatically in response, Rose tried to jerk her arm back which was her first mistake she made with Daniel Boardside. Boardside half dropped half shoved her onto the floor. He pulled out his wand and Rose heard the words "i warned you Flower, Cru-" then she felt unimaginable pain, like she was being burned and stabbed all at once. The pain kept coming and evolving, but no matter the type of pain it was unbearable. her mind started to want to black out, but she held on, even if she passed out she wouldn't escape the pain. She forced open her eyes and realised the high pitched noise had really been herself, she clamped her teeth together and stared at him, feeling the tears start to fall as she stared into his eyes.


End file.
